Maria Robotnik' s New Life Journey
by ShadariaHedgehogsLuv866
Summary: Shadow the hedgehog brings Maria Robotnik back to life using his dam 4th chaos emerald. Now Shadow shows Maria the world. But, of course there are some 'troubles'. Are they as bad as you think? Let's find out..
1. Master Emerald Stolen

Chapter 1

Maria...

This is..

What you wanted..

R-right?...

This is my promise.. I made to you...

As the stars in space twinkle in the most relaxing delight. The Blue Typhoon and Eggmans ship float silently in space as Sonic and his friends meet up in relief of Sonics return safe and sound. But as for Chris he was sadden by the unknown safety of Shadow. Chris knew that Sonic suspected his end has came forth. Chris had an unusual feeling of energy still in space. But from the sight through the clear but cracked see through window Eggman was flying to the direction away from them. Chris had a second thought and lowered his head and walked away from the window. From that, having his final desire for that night was to return home to where everyone including his parents are waiting to his return.

Meanwhile, As Eggman flew to his way he found Shadow passed out and floating in space limplessly.. As Eggman suspected, He demanded Cubot to go retrieve him. Cubot used the rocket from his back a flew with orange redly Flames Cubot flew smoothly but yet quickly through space. Later after the pick up Eggman took Shadow and layed him in a capsule he created as an replica of his older capsule in the ark. He turned it on and suspected it would take months for all his energy to return. But the last thing he knew he developed his famous 4th chaos emerald to regain his power. So he returned weeks faster then Eggman expected.

-3 months after Shadows entrance in Eggmans Capsule-

Fire rocket shoes skates through the grassland in the land of Angel Island. A big green Master Emerald was shown with a protective red echidna stands strongly in a concrete staircase holding the Emerald nice and tight. The echidna looks around in suspicion as he hears sticks breaking and slides of grass hits against a foot like pattern. The echidna stood strait looking ready to defend for the precious Emerald. As another choice of sound accounts the echidna looks toward a different direction. Winds blew and the echidnas long quills flow. He turns as he remembers seeing a figure flied by causing the wind blowing to increase. After a little suspicion a figure slammed against the stairs of the concrete staircase. The echidna quickly turned his head and noticed a beautiful white bat. The echidna looks at the bat angrily and begins his greetings.

"Oh.. It's you bat girl.." The echidna began.

"Hello Knuckie!" The bat replied.

"What are you doing here Rouge?"

"I think you know cutie."

Rouge winks sexually. Knuckles's eyes widen and his muzzle turns red as his mind thinks dirty. Rouge then looks at him Ridiculously and feels like slapping him. Rouge puts a hand on her hip and continues the conversation.

"Calm down birdbrain. I didn't mean that, I meant I want that Master Emerald."

"Oh no you're not touching this master emerald. So don't even try touching it, and if you try I will stop you from getting that Master Emerald if it's the last thing I do."

"Aw Knuckles are you just trying to keep it for my 'future present' or a surprise engagement ring?"

"No, I'm keeping this because it's my duty to protect it. And as you know if this Emerald gets off this island, this island will crash down into the water and flood Mobius. And I'm not going to be the blame."

"Oh Knuckie, I'm starting to think that's just a little silly reason to keep the Emerald in your hands."

"Sure Rouge, whatever you want to think. But, I am not going to let you take it"

"Oh? And who says I was going to take it alone?"

"And what do you mean by that Bat Girl?"

"Oh you'll find out. Boys! I've got a job for you!"

A black and red hedgehog in a very well similar combination of colors of a robot comes appearing behind the white bat.

"Go ahead and take this hunk out"

"WHAT?!"

As the hedgehog and the robot grabs the red echidna, Knuckles was shocked by the return of Shadow. Meanwhile, The white bat flies in and takes the Master Emerald. And flies off, as she does, the hedgehog and the robot lets go of the echidna and runs off the island. As they leave the island begins to shake recklessly. The red echidna begins to stand in a balancing position. He looks around scared and hoping for an end. But as he knew the shaking wouldn't stop until the Emerald returned to its rightful place.

"Oh no! The Master Emerald is now took in away. I have to find sonic and get the Emerald back."

The island began slowly floating closer towards the water. Knuckles quickly gets down from there and runs towards his friends house. Hoping for all this torture to end so that no more torture will begin.

-With Shadow and Omega (the robot)-

A peaceful and calm flower meadow flows beautifully with the wind. Shadow and Omega races through it. Once they both hit the middle of the meadow Shadow stops and looks at the blue sky. Omega turns confusingly and looks at Shadow.

"No movement calculated. Why has the movement stop going.?"

"Oh yes, Omega go along with the mission I will be back with you soon."

"Demand calculated."

Omega turned back and left continuing the mission. Shadow looks up at the sky and takes a deep breath.

"Am I doing right Maria?" Shadow says with a sigh.

"This is what you wanted right?. This place is beautiful, almost as beautiful as you was. But, I wish you was here with me to enjoy it and to relax in it.. It wasn't fair for you to go down like that... And it was all my fault.. I should of studied more about the chaos emeralds that we used to study about together... I should've learned more about them and got one of my own.. Then you would be here with me. No worries. No stress... But most of all, I wish I would've been able to tell you how I felt. The burning feeling in my chest every time I saw you. You where always a joy. But why because of me you had to leave?... It wasn't fair and it will never be fair..."

Shadow closes his eyes slowly, and decides to lay back onto the flowers. As he falls on the flowers, he releases a big sigh. he opens his eyes back up and looks at the clouds with the tear flowing down his cheek.

"I'm sorry. I am so so sorry, I never had the chance to save you. It's all because of me. Those soldiers was only doing what they thought was best for the earth. Which was what I promised you. But they should've gotten me, not you. And the reason that they got you was because I was so precious to you. And I never had the Courage to break that glass for you to stop your pain. I wish there were something I can do to bring you back so that you will never have to deal with something so torturous again."

Shadow sits up and the sadness increases as he looks down at the grass. As he continues to looks down he brings his hands up and looks at his palms. Then his hands begin to shake in anger and his hands turned into a fist. As his sadness continues to increase, he punches the ground and yells her beautiful name.

"MARIA!"


	2. Maria's Smokey Return

Chapter 2

Shadow returns to GUN and the General gets angry with Knuckles standing next to him. General looks strait at shadow and walks to him.

"Ah shadow, you have arrived!"

"That's him General! He took the Emerald!"

"Is that true Shadow?"

Shadow looked strait at The general and shook his head.

"Well no I didn't"

"You liar!"

"But I will find out who did. But it may take some time."

General nodded.

"All right shadow I understand, just take your time and make sure that you have the correct thief."

"Yes sir general. I will make all my effort to make sure that I find the correct thief."

"Good luck."

Shadow walks out of the room and Knuckles gets angry thought that shadow would lie to the general. But the thing is, he wasn't lying. Rouge took the emerald herself but, shadow was afraid of Rouge losing her job so shadow kept it a secret and tried to find someone that could be a culprit and replace Rouge from going to jail. Knuckles decided to leave and what's shadow do whatever he wanted. So after a few months Shadow found the culprit that was a thief to nearby grocery store and decided too let the thief take the blame. Meanwhile, Rouge was out and decided to give back the Master Emerald. So knuckles was fine and decided not to let rouge get in trouble. So after all that commotion Shadow and Rouge return to Eggmans Lab. Eggman looked through his experiments that he did with Shadow and found out that he could bring one person back to life using Shadows fourth chaos emerald. But, Shadow was the only one to be able to pick out that one person. So, Eggaman informed Shadow and he was shocked. So he picked up his chaos emerald and saw his reflection. Then he remembered Who made him the way he was. The one person that made him who we was that day. And that one person that stayed with him throughout all his first days in the life he lived.

Maria..

He began to have tears in his eyes. Then he wiped them away with his hand and looked at Eggman and spoke his cousins familiar name.

"I want Maria back.."

"Oh...well..ok but we have to have an agreement.."

"And what's that agreement?.."

"She has to live with me.."

"W-what?!..."

"Yep.. I am her only family and she must live with me.."

"O-ok... I...I guess"

"Good.. Now this is how to do it"

Eggman gives shadow a instruction book for secrets of the chaos and world. Shadow grabs his chaos emerald and it begins to glow as shadow releases his energy into the palm of his hand. And as the book he explained he repeated her name many times.

"Maria, Maria, Maria, Maria!"

Green smoke formed on top of the green chaos emerald. Eggman got surprised and hid behind a glass window secured into a wall. As the chaos emerald does what it's supposed to as the book has stated a poof of smoke poofs out words stating "Maria?"

"Yes.."

More words states "Any advance wishes for her return?"

"Could you... Bring her back as a hedgehog, get rid of her disease, and Turn her a year younger than me?"

"checking..."

A few seconds later the poof of smoke returns with these words.

"The first and third wish can be granted, but the second wish can kind of be changed."

"W-what do u mean?.."

"The disease is a very rare disease. Maria was meant to have that disease, but the thing is is that I can change her disease into another disease that may not harm her as much as it used to."

"So, does that mean that you will get rid of her original disease but the only condition of the way of getting rid of that disease is replacing it by another one?."

"correct..."

"Alright... But.. What disease is it?"

"Calculating"

5 seconds later...

"Heart Cancer.."

"H-heart C-c-cancer?..."

He began to cry..

"What all conditions will she have?..."

"Chest pain or pressure, Cough, Fatigue, Irregular heart rhythm but most conditions will rarely appear unless cancer gets worse.."

"Alright, I accept.."

"Processing"

As everything in the room darkens. In the green slip forms into a female hedgehog in as time progressed nicely the smoke forms into a body form. Oh her body parts along with the smoke and after five minutes her body was fully made and she fell to the ground. Shadow thought she was beautiful.. Shadow walked up to her and almost touched her. Eggman stopped him.

"Wait! It says here we have to wait an hour for her organs to begin working. So leave her be.."

"Alright.. I'll wait here..."

Eggman walked away and shadow layed on his stomach and gazed at Maria's Adorable new look. Her hair was the same, her clothes stayed the same, Her height made her kinda short but yet still a few inches shorter than Shadow. She had a tiny hedgehog tail but her nose was a kind of dark pink. But, seemed like that meant that her nose hasn't started working yet. So until then Shadow watched as she developed..

-1 hour later-

Maria silently moaned as she weaken. Shadow looked at her with surprise gasp. Her voice was beautiful and high pitched. Like, her normal voice but a little weaker.

"Huh?...mnnahh..."

She lifted the top part of her body and sighed slightly and looked up at shadow with her eyes. Her beautiful blue crystal clear eyes. Her eyes widened.

"S-shadow?!"

"Maria!"

Shadow hugged her tightly as she returned the hug. Shadow began crying.

"Oh my goodness! Maria! I've missed you...so so much.."

"Oh shadow,"

She holds his cheeks and giggles slightly crying a little bit as well. Whipping his tears off his cheek.

"It's ok shadow"

Shadow laughs slightly and he kisses her cheek, getting tears off her cheek. In the distance Eggman watches as there reunion continues.

"Mmm.. Maria.. Heh.. I'm so glad your here.."

"Oh shadow... I'm so happy to see you too"

Maria and Shadow chuckles and giggles as Shadow picks her up by her waist and spins her around. Maria makes a soft excited fist and places them over her mouth, pushing her cheeks, slightly blushing.

"Oh!"

Maria says giggling as he picked her up then laid her on her feet. Maria walks limplessly leaned on Shadow. He gets worried.

"Maria?.. Are you alright?!.."

"Oh yeah...I guess..."

"Can you walk?..."

"Um...I.. I don't know..."

Shadow sits her up on her feet and holds both her hands with both of his. Maria slowly develops walking. It mostly reminded Shadow as if A deer was first born. Her legs wiggled as each foot got in front of an other. After a few minutes she got used to it and Shadow let her go and she walked on her own. Then she got excited and started to run and jump around. Shadow watched and chuckled silently as she jumped around. He thought she was so cute. Well... He didn't think.. He knew. That Maria was the cutest hedgehog ever created... Her beautiful long fluffy hair flowed in the wind, her eyes sparkle more then the stars ever tried, her smile made the sun look like the dark sky at night, her body just was unbelievably unforgettable. Models in magazines like hedgehog weekly, time, canine nightly. Oh! Any magazine you could find! She would be even more beautiful then any model ever imagined. Even best! Her personality brightened the life of anyone! Her kindness overwhelms! Oh man... Shadow all thought.. Angel.. Just a true heavenly angel... He loved her so much... But then he thought... What does he have to ever have a chance with her... He thought he was just garbage.. He thought he was so dull and useless.. But, maybe if he admits her love.. Maybe she will feel the same way.

"Maria?.."

"Oh! Yeah Shadow?"

Shadows face turned all red and rubbed his hands together. Then began to sweat.

"Well, Um... Well I just... Wanted to tell u that.. Um..."

"Hey?.. U ok?..."

Maria holds his cheeks and looked worried. As she got close shadow shook in fear and blushed more.

"Um... Y-yeah... I just... Want to tell you that I... L-l-l-l-l"

"Live?"

"L-love... YOUR HAIR!"

She blushes and stroaks her own hair, looking at it.

"Oh thank you shadow.. I appreciate it.."

Shadow blushed and Eggman comes in.

"Oh! Doctor!"

Maria was confused and Shadow looked at Eggman surprisingly.

"I am your cousin Ivo Robotnik! You are going to stay with me. Safe and sound."

"Oh hello Ivo! I'm-!"

"Oh no worries, I already know who you are."

"Oh okay!"

Shadow got a little angry when Eggman reminded him of Marias stay with Eggman.

"Well, shadow I'm glad to finally see you. Maybe you can help me pick out some clothes and blankets and everything!"

"O-oh.. Ok!"


	3. Shadow and Maria's First Kiss

Chapter 3

Shadow and Maria walks out of the mall and Maria looks a little angered.

"Maria, I insist!"

"But, Shadow! I don't like when you waste your money on something as wasteful as me.."

Shadow dropped all the bags and kisses her deeply. Maria's eyes widen and she blushes severely. Shadow breaks the kiss and they look into each other's eyes.

"Maria.. You are not a waste.. You are the most precious thing that ever come to creation.."

"S-shadow?..."

Shadow realized he kissed her and he turned around, covered his mouth in embarrassment blushing severely.

"Oh my God... Maria.. I-i am so sorry..."

"Shadow?... Can I tell you something?..."

"Anything..."

"Shadow...I love you..."

"Maria..."

"..."

"I love you too.."

They both blush severally. They hug tightly.

"This is weird.."

"I know shadow.."

"I wished... I wanted to tell you that when you where human.."

"You even loved me then?"

"I have always loved you"

They where still hugging. They both blushed brightly.

"Oh man.. I wonder what the doctor will think.."

"You mean Ivo.."

"Yes.. He will never allow us.."

"He doesn't have to know shadow.. Just come to my room every night.. He just doesn't have to know.."

"O-ok..."

"Good.. Because I love you.. I never want to let you go because of him."

"Oh no.. Of course not I would never let anyone split us apart.."

"Yeah.. Well.. Let's get back before Ivo gets suspicious.."

"Of course.."

Shadow picked up the bags and walked along to Eggmans lab. Maria looked up at Shadow on the way and held his hand until they got close to the lab. Shadow seemed so excited for his relationship with Maria. He felt so blessed and happy to be a couple with her. But he was mostly worried about his chances of getting Eggman mad. He is a evil genius for crying out loud, Shadow was almost petrified. But, when Maria seemed to be around he felt like the strongest hedgehog ever made. Once Shadow and Maria walked in Eggman was organizing Marias room. It looked kinda dull but with the blankets and curtains Shadow got for her it will look like her room in no time.

So Shadow went ahead and put the sheets and blankets on the bed, Maria put the pillow covers on the pillows and Shadow lifted Maria and she put up the curtains. After all the work Shadow and Maria looked at the room. So cleaned and organized. Shadow and Maria sat on the bed. Then Maria noticed a little sit place in front of the window. Maria sat on it and looked at the sunset. Eggman came in and kisses Marias forehead. Then looked at Shadow.

"Well Shadow I think it's good for you to go.. It's getting kinda late"

"Ok Doctor.. Whatever you say..."

Shadow hugged Maria.

"I'll see u at 9:00"

shadow whispered. Maria blushed.

"Ok"

Shadow walked out and Eggman looked at Maria with an evil grin.

"Now Maria.. I have got some rules.. I give you an order and you obey it or there will be a 'special' punishment for u in the basement lab. You will only eat when I eat and if you refuse to eat I will not allow you to eat for the rest of that day. You will not be allowed anyone over on Mondays. And on Mondays until bed you have to wear this."

Eggman pulled out an suit just like his but shorter and skinnier, Maria blushed and thought of how embarrassing that could be.

"Now more rules.. If you mess with any of my gadgets or robots you will get the 'special' treatment. Now I got to be 8:30 every night so you are required to sleep the same time. Shadow will only be allowed over when I say so. On Fridays you must wear this.."

Eggman brings out a sexy maid suit and Maria shook her head.

"N-no! I can't wear that!"

"Oh? What did I tell you about obeying me.. Anyway so that is pretty much it so, make me a night sandwich before bed.."

Maria gulped and walked away nervoiusly. Eggman relaxed on the couch and minutes later Maria comes back with a ham and cheese sandwich. Eggman eats it and he throws the napkin at Maria and goes to bed. Maria throws away the napkin and goes to bed as well. Maria lays in bed and looks at the clock and it finally stroke 8:30 and she herd Eggman snoring from the other room. Maria thought about her stay and worried about shadow and where he goes where she's not around.

-30 mins later-

Shadow uses his rocket shoes and flies up to Marias window. He knocks the window softly and Maria opens it with a cute pink night dress she had on that Shadow got her.

"Hey Maria.."

Shadow whispered and sat on the other side of the window While Maria sat on the place by the window kneeling on it looking at Shadow gorgeously.

"Hello Shadow"

"So how has the doctor been treating you so far?.."

"Oh pretty fair."

"Is he making you do anything? If he is then you can live with me and I wouldn't make you do anything.."

"Oh no I think I deserve to be doing something to at least stay. I thinks it is neatly fair"

"Well, if you say so.."

"But I am very glad to be here with you.."

"Oh, Maria me too.."

Shadow holds her chin softly and she blushes slightly. Maria sits down on her butt and keeps her legs tight together getting this nice feeling of Shadows soft and gentle touch.

"Oh Shadow.. I love you so much.."

"I love you too Maria.."

Maria giggles softly and Shadow kisses Maria deeply but quietly. Maria lays her hands in his chest fur and Shadow keeps one hand on her cheek and he lays a hand on her hip with the other. Shadow and Maria kiss for a while then they break the kiss and look up at the moon.

"Oh Shadow.. The moon is so beautiful.. And a lot bigger from what I remember from the ark. I remember when we used to celebrate when the moon went to our time around the earth. Remember we called it Moon months?.. Oh I loved it."

"Oh yes.. We used to look through the glass and sleep on a chair under the moon until it went to the other side of the earth."

"Mmhm, I loved it so much.."

Shadow nodded and Maria held Shadows hand softly and Shadow held it back. Maria blushed and Shadow looked at her night dress. Oh she looks even more beautiful under the moon then he imagined. Her hair flowed whistlessly in the wind. Maria was just beautiful in every way.. Shadow thought. She looked at the moon and her tail wagged. Cutest thing Shadows seen in years.. Well besides today all the way.. Shadow looked down at the dark green grass then looks at the clock that now stricken 11. Shadow snuggled with Maria until 12..

"Well Maria I think we should go ahead and get some rest.."

"Well... ok Shadow... I'll miss you dearly.."

" Same to you..."

They both say I love you and Maria goes to bed as Shadow does the same.


	4. Eggmans 'Special' Punishment

Chapter 4

The morning sun glistened as maria's eyes open slowly. Maria set up and looked out the window and saw the morning sun. Maria puts on her clothes she wore yesterday, and walked into the main lab where her cousin was.

"Oh good morning Maria."

"Good morning Ivo."

"So guess what day the week it is."

"Wednesday?."

"Friday!."

"Oh.. So that means?..."

"Mhmm.. Go ahead and change.."

Maria blushed and walked away sadly. As Merial walked in her room she saw shadow outside her window. Maria is shocked and opens the window for shadow.

"Shadow? What are you doing here?!"

"I decided to see you and see what the doctor was doing to you."

"W-well... Um... I don't think you want to..."

"Why?.."

Shadow got a little nervious. Maria blushed a lot.

"Well, If you.. Say so..."

"No why? What's he doing?.."

"Well..."

She shows Shadow the outfit and Shadow blushes and gets a little hard.

"U-um Maria?... Where...where did you get that?!..."

"I-Ivo is making me wear it every Friday.."

"MAKING YOU?!"

Shadow grabs the suit and grips it tightly in anger. He breaks part of the hanger holding the suit and jumps down to the front lab door.

"SHADOW NO!"

"Maria..."

"Come back here.."

"Fine..."

With a sadden look Shadow comes to the window. Maria grabs the suit and pats his cheek.

"It's going to be ok honey.."

"I just... Can't believe he is making you wear that... It seems like he is just abusing you.."

"It's nothing really that bad shadow...there's gonna be downs in my life.."

"But you have already went through the worst already!.. I wanted to bring you back so you would get the life you deserve! And you deserve to have the best life ever! Everything should be great and fair for you... But I guess I'm just making you go through worse.."

"Shadow.. It's fine.. I would rather go through a lot and be stronger then do everything right but be weak... You know you became so strong?.. That's because, you witnessed my death and dealt with it for 50 or more years.. And now your the strongest guy I have ever met.."

"Oh..Maria... Thank you... But.. I just... Want you to be happy always.."

Shadow kissed Maria deeply and Maria breaks the kiss after a few seconds and put on the suit in front of shadow and he gets harder and his nose bleeds a little bit. Maria got a little worried and got a tissue and cleaned his nose.

"Are you ok honey?.."

"Y-yes.. I'm.. I'm ok."

"Hehe."

Maria kisses his cheek softly and they hug for a few minutes then Eggman yells for Maria.

"MARIA?! What's taking you so long?!"

"Oh..um I'm sorry cousin! It's a little complicated!"

"Do you need help?!"

"N-no! I'm alright! I'll be down in a few minutes!"

She rushed to the window and kissed Shadow softly.

"Okay Shadow, I have to go do whatever Eggaman wants me to do.."

"Alright Maria, I'll watch over you to see if anything severe happens.."

"Ok."

Maria runs to the Main lab and Shadow sneaks through the window and watches Maria. Eggman walks up to Maria as she walks towards him. Cubot and Orbot float behind him.

"Stay Maria.."

Maria stands still and looks at Maria all around saying that the reason was 'checking the outfit to make sure everything is right' but really Eggman just wanted to look at her.

"Yes...yes..."

Eggman grabbed her pantie strap and slapped it against her hip. Maria gulped with fear.

"Maria.. Um! Everything seems perfect!.. "

"Looking good Maria!"

Cubot said giving Maria a thumbs up while Maria shut her eyes tightly and biting her bottom lip as Eggman grabbed her bra strap and slapped it on her back. Maria jolted and slapped him. Shadow got worried but, yet proud that Maria stood up to Eggman. Cubot and Orbot gasped. Eggman looked at Maria angrily. He walked at the basement door and opened it. Maria got scared.

"Get in here...now.."

Eggman said quietly but angrily and Maria walked to the door then Eggman pushed her in the room and slammed the door. Shadow got scared and tried to find a window or a way to see what was happening. But there was no way so shadow decided to wait and see if there are any markings or harm on Maria. Maria is demanded to put on a loose dress while the room was totally black and dark. When she was finished Eggman turned on the lights and there was a rope on the ceiling and on the floor and Marias eyes begins to shorten in fear and cries banging, kicking and yelling at the door trying to get out but then...

Eggman grabs her and begins his special punishment...


End file.
